


Smile

by spiralicious



Series: Mpreg Universe [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas, Community: hentai_contest, Domestic, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Mpreg, Mpreg 'verse, Multi, Winter Break 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lady of the West wants a holiday photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira. 
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Winter Break 2014 prompt, "Ugly Holiday Sweater," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Sesshoumaru was going to kill his mother. Wasn’t it bad enough that he was roughly the size of a blimp, did he also have to be festooned and subjected to the torture of getting photographic evidence of the event? Her sudden insistence on a family holiday photo was an annoyance at best. She had even gotten them sweaters for the occasion. Sesshoumaru’s was a blue monstrosity with so many conflicting busy patterns that is made him cross-eyed to look at it. Inuyasha’s was red and white with frolicking reindeer and snowflakes. Kouga’s was oddly the most tasteful; green with snowflakes, trees, and little woodland creatures. Sesshoumaru was also fairly certain that Kouga was complicit in his mother’s scheme. The wolf demon had been eager to agree with her when she had brought it up over a surprise dinner the other night and he had been far too quick offer up sexual favors in exchange for Sesshoumaru’s own compliance. The baby was equally annoyed with the situation if the constant stream of kicks since Sesshoumaru donned the sweater were any indication.

Once his mother had them all situated in front of the photographer to her liking, she quickly shoved deer antler head bands with little blinking lights on Kouga and Sesshoumaru’s heads.

“Why is the half-breed spared from wearing the antlers?” Sesshoumaru growled out.

“Because they won’t fit on his head with his ears.” The Lady of the West was practically giddy.

Inuyasha smirked smugly until a Santa hat was plopped on his head.

Seemly satisfied with her work, Sesshoumaru’s mother retreated behind the photographer.

“Hey, Sesshoumaru?” Inuyasha whispered.

“What?” Sesshoumaru refused to smile, no matter how much he was prompted.

“I say we have a sweater bonfire after she leaves.”

“Agreed.” Sesshoumaru grinned widely, terrifying the photographer. The Lady of the West was just pleased she got her picture.


End file.
